harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: The Letter
Chapter 3: The Letter Given the circumstances, I had no choice but to write to my parents and ask them who Harry Potter and You-Know-Who is and why every single person knows except me. While my owl was delivering the letter, I was talking to Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room and for some random reason he said, "You know when I think about it, you are the only person that hasn't seen me as 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived' or even know who I was when we met. You just saw me as a boy named Harry Potter." "Really? No one else has done that to you? Every single person that you met, knew who you were?" "Well only the people in the wizarding world. No muggles knew who I am." "That's strange. Don't you think?" "I suppose. I kind of gotten used to it by now." "Wow. I would have never gotten used to it." "Yeah it's a weird thought. But the thing I wonder most is why you didn't know who I was when we met." "Well the truth is that I have no idea what you did. On that first day of school during Potions, when Professor Snape called you a celebrity everyone started talking about you. I was wondering why the were talking about you like you were a huge movie star or something like that. So I asked Dean and Seamus what you did." "You asked Seamus?" "Shut up I know it was a stupid idea. I regret it." "So what did they tell you?" "Well Seamus told me that you destroyed You-Know-Who. But that didn't help cause I don't know who that is either. But Dean told me to ask my parents who they are in a little more polite way that Seamus told me." "So did you? Ask your parents?" "I wrote to them a couple of hours ago." "Ok good. Will you tell me what your parents say?" "Yeah sure. I'll let you know." So we kept on talking, but then we had to go to bed. 2 days later I got my letter back from my parents. and it said, "Dear Lily, We understand your confusion, I know it must be hard not knowing why someone is so famous when everybody else knows. We are going to tell you right now. Whe Harry Potter was 1 year old You-Know-Who, or as he was also called Lord Voldemort, was going to kill Harry. When Voldemort cast the spell to kill him, his mother sacrificed herself so that he could live. Both of his parents died that night. And somehow, the spell rebounded so it hit Voldemort and Harry survived. All it left him was a lightening blot shaped scar on his forehead. That's why everyone knows him. They know him as 'The Boy Who Lived'. There is something else that you might want to know about Harry. He is your cousin. Well, he's your second cousin. His mother, Lily Evans, is your dad's cousin and his father, James Potter, is my cousin. I understand if you tell Harry. In fact, I encourage it. Tell Harry. He doesn't have any family that he can talk to. I want you to tell him but tell only him. Hope to see you soon. Love you. ~Mom" Category:The Journey